Their Salvation
by bestroreedus88
Summary: He's hurt,emotionally and physically. She's just as hurt but not in a physical way. When he's found and taken care of by her he begins o feel something new. Can they be each other's salvation?


_Please review! Flames will be deleted. I know my writing skills aren't strong but how's anyone supposed to get better if they can't work on it? _

**Favorite Line: **_**"Trust no one. Not even yourself" **_

Melissa closed her eyes as she leaned forward on the kitchen counter. Her fingers gripping the edge as she tried to calm her nerves. It was another close call. A close call to death.

Looking down at the table she chocked back a sob but a few tears managed to fall down her face. She nearly just died and it wasn't the first time.

Squeezing her eyes shut briefly her hand flew up to her mouth. She shook and cried. Something she found herself doing much more now in days. She covered her face with her hands, taking deep breaths and wiping her tears.

She had no one, she had nothing but the clothes on her back and the small, almost dull, military weapon and bow that had 2 arrows left.

After being able to control her breathing and tears she began to look through the cabinets. Nothing. She found nothing like always. Finding nothing always lead to a conflict with her body, her body is now living off the stomach fat, and that was a small layer.

" Please, please be something here " Her hands quickly went through cabinet after cabinet. " Ah ha! " She cried as she found a can. Mixed fruit. She again looking through drawers for the can opener.

Mel moaned loudly as the fruit touched her tongue. " Oh yes, this is the stuff. " Before the outbreak she wouldn't dare touch fruit but beggers can't be choosers.

After she was done with the can she walked slowly into the other room. She wanted to act as if her mental breakdown a few minutes ago never happened and that's how it will be. She'll continue to think she's strong but she knows deep down she isn't.

" Give me love like her, 'cause lately I've been waking up alone…" Melissa sang softly as she walked up the stairs, " Paint splattered tears drops on my shirt "

She frowned at her appearance in the mirror. Sweat, dirt, and fear didn't lack showing its presence. She slid her jacket off before starting at the buttons on her plaid shirt.

Once it was unbuttoned she walked to her record player. The good think about these, they didn't take electricity. Just batteries. The soft tune as ' Pretty Woman' played made Mel relax a small bit. Her hips swaying slightly as she slide her button down shirt off, leaving her in her tank top and jeans, as well as her shoes.

She fell onto the bed. Why? Why'd everyone good have to leave? Why did corpses have to rise and eat everyone she knew and loved? Why couldn't she just been spared the heartache and fear the enveloped her. Backing her into a corner and giving her no way to escape.

She mumbled the words to the song softly.

She was tired of being alone. She was tired of not eating. She had water, she had electricity. Just not food nor anyone to share her luxurious things.

" Trust no one. Not ever yourself. "

That came in handy, not that she had to remind herself it. She hadn't come across any person, well any person who is living and breathing and thinking and not trying to eat her. She sighed running her fingers through her hair.

" Someone please come " She whispered, standing up to head to the bathroom.

-DarylDixonDarylDixon-

The squirrels hit Daryl's legs as he walked. He hadn't seen anything good and he knew squirrel would have to do. After the search for his brother; that he wanted to do alone but T-Dog, Glenn, and Rick tagged along.

They annoyed him during the search. Treated him as if he didn't know what he was doing. Treated him as if he was stupid.

" Stupid punks. Who the hell they think they are? They ain't no one is who. Just stupid dumbass punks. " He hissed to himself.

Who puts food in their mouth? Him. Who gives the protection? Him.

His anger raised, his footsteps got heavier. He gripped his bow tighter, ready to kill anything in sight and that does mean anything.

Being built up with anger he didn't watch where he was stepping. Casual mistake that couldn't be taken in the new world. The simple mistake could cost your life. And that simple mistake might be just what he walked into.

Losing his grip on the ground, he slid, well more rolled roughly down the slope. Rocks and sticks made the fall worse but topping it off he has an arrow sticking out of his thighs and it wasn't his.


End file.
